marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 13
Supporting Characters: * * * * ** Antagonists: * Unidentified Crimson Dynamo Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* MRC Laboratory of Molecular Biology ** ** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ** *** **** **** * Items: * * * War Machine Armor * * * * * | Synopsis1 = After being teleported away from the ruins of Stark Tower against his will, Tony Stark threatens Victor von Doom, who claims that he's trying to help Tony get back on his feet, and identifies himself as Tony's friend, his best friend, no less, much to Tony's disgruntlement. Tony continues scolding Victor until the former villain points out where they are. Stark notices they're in Cambridge University, England. Victor asks Tony to follow him, and he directs him to a lab where Amara Perera is working. As soon as Tony calls for Amara, Victor teleports away. Shocked by Tony's arrival, Amara reveals that Victor had set her up in Cambridge and kept her off the grid. Tony tries to get back with Amara, but she's notably upset at him for having faked his death to everyone, even her. Amara asks Tony to leave as he tries to talk to her, and even confesses his love to her. When Tony tries to open up to her and tells her that Rhodey has died, she sarcastically comments if he's sure of that. Angered by her remark, Tony leaves, even after Amara tries to apologize. Outside a cafe, Tony thinks of the moment when he visited the Triskelion after being informed of Rhodey's death, and saw his corpse. He takes a device from his phone and scrolls through news headlines displayed in a holographic HUD. He clicks on a video update of Captain Marvel on her initiative to preemptively prevent crimes, which she claims will be dedicated to the memory of Rhodes. Tony turns off the device and continues brooding. A memorial service for Rhodey is being held at the Mother Bethel A.M.E. Church in Philadelphia. Mary Jane Watson approaches Tony, who's sitting silently in his lab at Stark Headquarters, to inform him that people are looking for him. When she comments on Luke Cage's remarks regarding Stark's absence, Tony looks at her in dismay, prompting her to leave. Tony proceeds to recall events from years ago. First, he remembers Rhodey finding him stumbled in the floor of his lab at the Stark Enterprises Main Plant with a bottle and helping him get up. While drunk, Tony confesses to Rhodey that he believes he is a good friend and doesn't deserve him. Tony subsequently calls to mind a mission with Rhodey in Paris from the time Stark was using his Modular Armor. While Iron Man and War Machine were flying near the Eiffel Tower, Rhodey is taken out by an energy blast from an unidentified Crimson Dynamo whom they were looking for. Tony tries to combat the villain, firing repulsor blasts, but a beam from Crimson Dynamo's chest incapacitates his suit's systems. As Crimson Dynamo prepares to hurl Tony to the ground, War Machine comes back and fires at him, allowing Tony to break free. While Rhodey continues firing at the villain, Tony plummets toward the ground until his armor's systems come back online. He prepares to get back to the fight, but Rhodey has taken care of the villain, who falls to the River Seine. Rhodey wonders if he had ever thanked Tony for his armor, noting that it changed his life and made him a superhero whose adventures he hopes to show to his kids one day. He thanks, Tony, and tells him that he loves him. Back to the present, Tony remains motionless in his lab. He thinks aloud if he needs a meeting, but Victor von Doom interrupts him, telling Tony that he needs to refocus and get his footing again. An energy bubble suddenly traps Doom, surprising the former dictator. Claiming that Doom has no escape, Tony demands to know why does Victor want to get involved in his life. | Solicit = CIVIL WAR II TIE-IN! • It’s the end of an era as the events of Civil War II come right to Tony Stark’s front door. Could this be the end of Iron Man as we know him? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}